Bez pamięci
by Badhbh
Summary: Melodramat paramedyczny o tym, że postępowanie ludzkie bywa zaskakujące, a wszyscy od czasu do czasu robimy coś dyskusyjnego. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni! Sherlolly.
1. Pierwszy i Drugi

_N/A Zanim wreszcie pojawi się trzecia seria, wietrzę szufladę. Moja przyjaciółka poprosiła mnie kiedyś o sherlolly. Na dodatek, żeby było na serio. Ponieważ sherlolly to nie mój rejon, melodramaty również, to efekt jest jaki jest, ale kto nie wyściubia nosa poza swoją strefę komfortu, temu go nie utrą, czy jakoś tak. ;))_

_Tym niemniej zapraszam do lektury. Mam dwa ulubione seriale o lekarzach (i nie, nie chodzi ani o „Doktora House'a", ani o „Ostry Dyżur", chociaż mam do nich sporo sentymentu), kto oglądał bez trudu odgadnie, co sobie „pożyczyłam"._

_Za pomoc dziękuję __**myszynie**__ i__** Ariance**__. Aczkolwiek po moich ingerencjach zawartość betunku jest bliska zeru, zatem – co złego to ja!_

_Z dedykacją dla **M.** – ciesząc się, że wybrała sherlolly zamiast gwiazdki z nieba, bo skąd wzięłabym stosowną drabinę ;)_

* * *

**Bez pamięci**

* * *

**1/8**

_Grudzień, pół roku po Upadku, Port Cicely_

_ Molly nie widziała momentu w którym „zginął" Sherlock, dlatego wyobraźnia podsuwała jej najróżniejsze wizje. Tej nocy śniła realistycznie. Sherlock leżał na chodniku, a z każdą kroplą krwi uchodziło z niego życie. I nawet załoga karetki nie mogła już nic zrobić. Obok ciała detektywa można było dostrzec zemdlonego Johna. Kalkulacje Mycrofta zawiodły po raz pierwszy w historii. Molly przedarła się przez tłum, w uszach dźwięczała jej tylko ta pamiętna rozmowa, z której wynikało, że się myliła, że jednak jest ważna, że Sherlock zawsze jej ufał. To wtedy zapytał, czy pomogłaby mu, nawet jeśli okazałby się kimś innym… _

_Boże, ufał jej._

_Sherlock! _

_To imię odbiło się w ciemności zwielokrotnionym echem._

_Molly obudziła się, czując że ktoś delikatnie gładzi ją po twarzy._

_- Już dobrze – zapewnił niski, przyjemny głos. Światło raziło ją w oczy, mimo że jedynym jego źródłem _

_była nocna lampka._

_- Dobrze… - powtórzyła Molly bez przekonania._

_- Znowu miałaś koszmar. Krzyczałaś. – Jasnoszare oczy wpatrywały się w nią z troską._

_- Przepraszam. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do męża przepraszająco. Oparła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Mężczyzna jedną ręką pogładził ją po włosach, drugą wyłączył lampkę. Wokół zapadła ciemność, zupełnie jak ze snu._

_- Czy mogę ci zadać pytanie? – Wziął głęboki wdech._

_- Słucham. – Żałowała, że nie może udać, że już zasnęła._

_- Kim jest ten Sherlock? I czemu cię prześladuje?_

_- Toby, on… nie żyje. Nie umiałam mu pomóc. Był… najbardziej niezwykłym człowiekiem, jakiego poznałam._

_- Był twoim pacjentem?_

_- Nie. Był… moim przyjacielem - Molly nie potrafiła opanować emocji. Głos jej się załamał, a oczy zwilgotniały. _

_- Przepraszam. Nie ma sensu być zazdrosnym o przeszłość, prawda? _

_- Nie ma… Zwłaszcza, że przyszłość daje o sobie znać. Maleństwo chyba ma dość jedzenia indyka kolejny dzień z rzędu. Czuję się jakoś niewyraźnie._

_- Nasze dziecko nie lubi monotonii, nawet jeśli dotyczy tylko odżywiania. A może tak okazuje zainteresowanie imieniem Sherlock?_

* * *

**2/8**

Molly doskonale zapamiętała Dzień Upadku. Wszyscy w szpitalu znali detektywa-konsultanta. I tajemnicą poliszynela było, jak wiele znaczył dla pani patolog. Nic więc dziwnego, że tego dnia nikt nie patrzył jej w oczy. Nie niepokojona przez nikogo zajęła się sekcją i dokumentacją. Wykonała procedury zgodnie z instrukcjami Mycrofta. Jednocześnie młodszy Holmes został przetransportowany do którejś z prywatnych klinik.

Gdy tylko skończyła z „Sherlockiem", złożyła wymówienie.

Pożegnała się wyłącznie ze Stamfordem, bo czasami zamieniała z nim kilka zdań. Pozostali współpracownicy nie zwracali na nią uwagi, ale - jak na ironię - w Dniu Upadku nagle dostrzegli ją wszyscy, mimo że ona nie zauważała nikogo. Opuszczając budynek pomyślała, że pewnie jeszcze długo w szpitalu św. Bartłomieja będą opowiadać o zakochanej patolog i obiekcie jej westchnień. Aż w końcu i ona, i Sherlock staną się mitem. Oszust i jego ofiara. Ona nieszczęśliwie zakochana w samobójcy, który skoczył z tutejszego dachu. Potem nieszczęsna sama przeprowadziła sekcję i nawet nie uroniła jednej łzy.

- Cholerny melodramat – mruknęła do siebie.

Wróciła do domu i nie mogła zasnąć. Snuła się po mieszkaniu, rozmyślając, co dzieje się z Sherlockiem.

Jedyną nadzieją detektywa-konsultanta był teraz mężczyzna z parasolem.

Mycroft Holmes, złośliwie uśmiechnięty i nadużywający pogardliwego tonu, w Dniu Upadku spotkał

się z Molly jeszcze zanim dotarła do pracy. I był… miły, co z pewnością nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Tak, tylko cud albo szalbierstwo mogło pomóc. Sherlock wszystko postawił na jedną kartę. Molly pomyślała z ironią, że trudno byłoby mu znaleźć właściwszą osobę, niż ona, skoro jej życie uczuciowe wyglądało tak, a nie inaczej. Kto nie ma szczęścia w kartach, ten ma szczęście w miłości, jak to mawiają, ale z drugiej strony fortuna kołem się toczy. Doszła do wniosku, że ludzie stanowczo za dużo mówią.

W noc po Upadku Molly towarzyszyła świadomość niepewności jutra. Jak na złość jutro nie dość, że nadeszło, to jeszcze dzień był nad podziw słoneczny. I powrócił optymizm. Na razie niewielki, ot taki, by nasypać Toby'emu tych droższych granulek, bo w jakimś sensie świętowali początek nowego życia.

Potem zaczęła przeglądać gazetę. O ile przeglądaniem można nazwać bezradne wpatrywanie się w pierwszą stronę…

Cholerna Kitty Riley! Tak, ziarenko optymizmu trafiło na wyjątkowo mało urodzajny grunt, więc nie dane było mu zapuścić korzeni.

Cóż, szok, że Jim z IT nie był z IT już zdążył minąć, to że był Moriartym udającym Brooka grającego

Moriarty'ego również.

Z jednej strony Molly czuła, że powinna Kitty wybaczyć, bo czy zakochana kobieta może potępiać zakochaną kobietę? Jednak wolałaby jej nie spotkać konającej z pragnienia na pustyni, bo gdyby miała akurat szklankę wody, to mogłaby nie oprzeć się pokusie i ostentacyjnie chlusnąć nią dziennikarce w twarz. Z drugiej, ciekawiło ja przelotnie, co myśli Kitty skoro „Richard" nagle zniknął. Cóż, człowiek z parasolką z pewnością zatroszczył się, by nikt nie znalazł ciała.

Z odrętwienia wyrwał kobietę sms.

„Spotkanie u Pani o 12. MH"

Za pięć dwunasta czarne auto zatrzymało się przed budynkiem, w którym mieszkała Molly. Wysiadł z niego elegancki mężczyzna. Zadzwonił domofonem. Zdziwiło ją, że Mycroft Holmes pofatygował się osobiście. Drzwi otworzyła mu w szlafroku. Wprawdzie miała zamiar się przebrać, ale czas jakby złośliwie przyspieszył.

- Jak się pani czuje, panno Hooper? – Coś w głosie Holmesa zabrzmiało zupełnie jak troska.

Pomyślała, że musi osobliwie wyglądać, skoro nawet taki dyplomata nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia, jednak nie obeszło jej to za bardzo.

- W porządku… Czy mogłabym zobaczyć Sherlocka? – spytała z nadzieją.

- Nie w najbliższym czasie. Za jakiś tydzień albo dwa…

- Bardzo proszę. Muszę go zobaczyć! – Czuła, jakby trawiła ją gorączka.

- Zostawię pani adres. Wolałbym jednak… – Urwał widząc, jak bardzo jej zależy.

- Panie Holmes, mogę nawet błagać!

Odchrząknął.

- Nie, to nie będzie konieczne. Oto wizytówka szpitala. Jutro przyślę po panią samochód. Proszę się powołać na Adama Johnsona. Pacjent jest jego młodszym bratem.

- Dziękuję!

- Do widzenia, panno Hooper.

Nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się w kartonik niczym w los, na który padła główna wygrana.

Molly dotarła do kliniki tak szybko jak to było możliwe, przy uwzględnieniu zmiany stroju na nieco bardziej wizytowy i kilku pociągnięciach szczotką po włosach. Zegar w poczekalni, przywołujący na myśl solidne dworcowe mechanizmy, wskazywał siedemnastą.

Śliczna recepcjonistka bardziej na miejscu byłaby w jakiejś klinice medycyny estetycznej.

Praktycznie od progu Molly poprosiła o numer pokoju „Johnsona".

Recepcjonistka różowymi, nieskazitelnie wymanicurowanymi paznokciami wstukała zapytanie do bazy danych.

- Tobias Johnson. Przywieziony wczoraj. Kategoryczny zakaz odwiedzin. Przykro mi. – Usta uszminkowane na identyczny odcień różu co paznokcie, wygięły się w przepraszającym uśmiechu

- Pani nie rozumie. Ja muszę go zobaczyć! Niech pani mi powie, jak on się czuje, proszę!

- Nie mogę udzielić żadnych informacji. Wyłącznie najbliższa rodzina…

- Jestem jego narzeczoną! –skłamała Molly bez mrugnięcia okiem. I przypomniała sobie scenę z „Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz".

- Pan Adam Johnson nie poinformował nas… – Kobieta dostrzegła desperację malującą się na twarzy Molly. – Naprawdę, nie mogę pani wpuścić.

- Ja… bardzo proszę. Nie powinien być sam. Ja go naprawdę bardzo… Przecież od jego brata mam ten adres…

- Nie może pani odwiedzić chorego, ale pan Adam Johnson powinien być tu za pół godziny. Niech pani na niego zaczeka. Jeśli poświadczy…

- Dziękuję – powiedziała Molly i usiadła na stanowczo zbyt miękkiej kanapie.

Tytuły w leżących na stoliku pismach zmroziły ją. Sięgnęła po „Przegląd Wędkarski" i położyła go na

samym wierzchu, by zasłonić sensacje panny Riley.

Czterdzieści pięć minut, które spędziła czekając na Mycrofta, zdecydowanie było najdłuższymi trzema kwadransami w życiu Molly. Wreszcie Holmes starszy zjawił się we własnej osobie.

- Dzień dobry panu. Ta pani twierdzi, że jest narzeczoną pańskiego brata – objaśniła recepcjonistka.

- Proszę, pozwól mi do niego wejść… - Molly rzuciła się do Mycrofta, przelotnie myśląc, że dziwnie byłoby być z bratem narzeczonego per „pan". - Nie powinien być sam. Proszę…

- Molly? – „Adam" odchrząknął. - Przepraszam za wszelkie niedogodności. Nie jestem pewien, czy powinnaś oglądać Toby'ego w takim stanie…

- Proszę. Muszę go zobaczyć. Nie wytrzymam tego.

- Cóż. – Chrząknął znacząco. - Jak sobie życzysz.

Molly ujrzała przede wszystkim plątaninę kabli. Pacjent był utrzymywany w stanie śpiączki farmakologicznej.

Na ten widok ex-patolog zaniosła się szlochem. Sherlock przeżył. To była dobra wiadomość. I tylko bladość skóry i liczne opatrunki świadczyły o cenie, którą przyszło mu zapłacić za to, by plan się powiódł. W jednej chwili Molly postanowiła, że zostanie przy nim. Głos Mycrofta przywołał ją do rzeczywistości.

- Panno Hooper. Tak jak przewidywałem, emocje…

- On żyje! Żyje! – szloch Molly przerwał Mycroftowi w pół zdania. Kobieta śmiała się przez łzy.

- Mogę tu zostać? – spytała.

- Jak długo? – Mycroft zastanowił się pospiesznie, kalkulując ryzyko.

- Nie chcę, żeby był sam. Zostałabym na razie do rana – objaśniła z przejęciem.

- Naprawdę, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Mój brat ma tutaj wspaniałą opiekę…

- Mogę?!

- Skoro się upierasz… Decyzja należy do ciebie. – Najwyraźniej Mycroft bez trudu pogodził się z byciem po imieniu z „narzeczoną" brata.

- Zostanę. Tylko… Czy mógłby ktoś zaopiekować się moim kotem? – spytała nieśmiało Molly.

- Dobrze, zajmę się tym. Skoro ty będziesz mieć oko na mojego Tobiasa, ja zaopiekuję się twoim.

Molly wyjęła z torebki klucze do mieszkania i wręczyła je Mycroftowi. Wziął je i uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony. Imię po kocie, nazwisko od imienia przyjaciela. Tylko starszy brat, będący jednocześnie rządem brytyjskim, mógł wymyśleć i wcielić w życie coś takiego.


	2. Trzeci

**3/8**

Z jednej nocy zrobiły się prawie trzy tygodnie. Molly praktycznie zamieszkała w szpitalu. I chociaż było to mocno uciążliwe, miało swoje plusy - mogła bez obaw trzymać Sherlocka za rękę, a przede wszystkim wreszcie swobodnie mówić wszystko co przyszło jej do głowy, a on nie przerywał. Tylko coraz dłuższe włosy Sherlocka świadczył jak wiele czasu upłynęło od Dnia Upadku. A gdy spoglądała na pierścionek na swoim serdecznym palcu, prawie była gotowa uwierzyć, że naprawdę jest zaręczona, chociaż wiedziała, że to tylko doręczony przez asystentkę „Adama" rekwizyt.

Mimo że Molly była przy Holmesie w zasadzie przez cały czas, mężczyzna obudził się akurat wtedy, gdy dyskutowała przed kliniką z Mycroftem, który po raz kolejny usiłował namówić ją do powrotu do domu. Podejrzewała, że miał już dość Toby'ego, którego dwa tygodnie temu zabrał do siebie na stałe.

Recepcjonistka podeszła do nich szybkim krokiem.

- Pan Johnson właśnie się obudził - zaświergotała. - Zaraz porozmawia z państwem lekarz. Sytuacja jest dość delikatna. Proszę ze mną.

Zaprowadziła ich do gabinetu i zastukała do drzwi

Lekarz był niewysokim, szpakowatym mężczyzną. Zaprosił ich do środka i poprosił by usiedli.

- Jak zapewne państwo wiedzą pan Tobias Johnson odzyskał przytomność - Molly wpatrywała się w lekarza z lękiem, zastanawiając się, co recepcjonistka miała na myśli używając określenia „delikatna sprawa". Mycroft miał twarz pokerzysty. - Niestety, wygląda na to, że cierpi na amnezję. Nie pamięta nawet jak się nazywa.

- O, Boże! – wyrwało się Molly.

- Czy to nieodwracalne? – zapytał rząd brytyjski neutralnym tonem.

- Trudno powiedzieć. Jeśli ten stan się utrzyma, pacjent wymagać będzie bardzo starannej opieki. Proces odzyskiwania pamięci jest niezwykle skomplikowany…

- Skomplikowany – powtórzyła Molly jak echo.

- Czyli rokowania są niepewne. A jakie są zalecenia? - Tym samym głosem Mycroft zapytałby asystentkę o jutrzejszą pogodę.

- Lepiej nie forsować pacjenta nadmiarem szczegółów z biografii. I oczywiście mogą państwo z nim porozmawiać.

Molly gwałtownie zerwała się z miejsca i ruszyła pędem. Wbiegając do sali usłyszała fragment rozmowy między młodziutką pielęgniarką, a Sherlockiem.

- Nie został pan sam. Narzeczona kocha pana całym sercem. A brat odwiedza pana w miarę możliwości.

Najwyraźniej nie uprzedzono jej, że nie należy serwować „panu Johnsonowi" zbyt wielu informacji.

- Nic nie pamiętam…

Sherlock zauważył Molly stojącą w drzwiach.

- Nic nie pamiętam – powtórzył. Zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał jej się bacznie . - Jesteś moją narzeczoną – stwierdził, był wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

- Ja… - głos uwiązł jej w gardle, być może zmęczyła ją krótka, acz intensywna przebieżka.

- Wyglądasz na kogoś, kto zbyt długo czuwał przy obłożnie chorym. Masz podkrążone oczy, włosy w nieładzie i wygniecione ubranie. - Zawstydzona Molly zaczęła mimowolnie poprawiać fryzurę i sukienkę. - W całym pomieszczeniu można znaleźć jakieś kobiece drobiazgi. Więc masz na imię Molly, tak?

- Pamiętasz?! – Kobieta nie kryła zaskoczenia.

- Nie. Ale na kubku jest właśnie to imię. Z racji mojego stanu raczej z niego nie korzystałem.

- Musiał pan naprawdę mocno oberwać, skoro wygaduje pan takie rzeczy – stwierdziła pielęgniarka, sprawiając wrażenie, że zaraz zagwiżdże z podziwu.

- Panno Green, proszę na słówko – wszedł im w słowo szpakowaty lekarz. Spłoszona pielęgniarka opuściła salę w ślad za przełożonym.

- Więc ty jesteś Molly? – upewnił się Sherlock. - Moja narzeczona, tak?

- Dokładnie tak. – „Adam" chrząknął znacząco. – To Molly Hooper.

- Sądząc po wyglądzie i zachowaniu mojej narzeczonej jesteśmy niezbyt zamożni, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, bracie. Jesteś moim bratem, prawda?

- Tak, jesteśmy braćmi. Molly, czy mogłabyś na chwilę wyjść? Chciałbym wyjaśnić kilka kwestii.

- Oczywiście – zgodziła się pospiesznie ex-patolog i zniknęła za drzwiami. Siedziała w poczekalni jak na szpilkach. Nie dane jej było ponownie wejść do „narzeczonego", bo Mycroft tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu zaprosił ją do bufetu. Tam oznajmił jej, że wkrótce odbędzie się cichy ślub, a potem państwo Johnsonowie przeniosą się do Kornwalii, gdzie akurat jest wakat dla lekarza, a jego obsadzenie to czysta formalność.

- Panie Holmes. To chore – uznała Molly, ze zdenerwowania znowu przechodząc na „pan".

- Jeśli ktoś zna powody, by… - Wywrócił oczami - Zaręczyny można zerwać, proszę pamiętać. Złożymy to wszystko na karb szoku. Nie każdy ma siłę, by żyć z kimś, kto go nie pamięta, _panno Hooper_.

- Przecież wtedy zostanie zupełnie sam?! – wykrzyknęła.

- Nie da się ukryć. – Mycroft upił łyk kawy i wykrzywił wargi, przyzwyczajony do nieco wyższych standardów gastronomicznych.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Jedna kwestia nie dawała Molly spokoju.

- Czy ten ślub będzie ważny? – spytała wbijając spojrzenie w blat stolika.

- A jak pani sobie życzy? – „Adam" zmrużył oczy, intensywnie się w nią wpatrując.

- Skoro już na dobre i na złe, to może i naprawdę? – szepnęła kobieta, nadal nie podnosząc oczu.

- Ma _pani_ rację. – Uśmiechnął się Mycroft.

- Przepraszam, powinniśmy nadal mówić sobie na „ty".

- Słusznie. Lada moment będziemy rodziną – rzucił z na wpół złośliwym, na wpół pobłażliwym tonem Mycroft. Molly zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy „czysta formalność" w Kornwalii zajmie jej więcej niż kilka dni, bo jest prawdą powszechnie znaną, że to co rząd brytyjski załatwia od ręki zwykłym śmiertelnikom zabiera znacznie więcej czasu.

* * *

_N/A Dziękuję za wsparcie w postaci komentarzy, podążeń i polubień! _

_Madmartus, jak pisać melodramat, gdy człowiek ma wizję kobiety-czołgu, no jak?;)_

_Juljam, nie wiem o czym myślisz, więc trudno powiedzieć, czy sobie zasłużyłam na miano "bezlitosnego geniusza", ech, za to z całą pewnością w miarę terminowa jestem, stąd następny rozdział dość szybko. :D_


	3. Czwarty

**4/8**

Molly Hooper i Tobias Johnson pobrali się w ratuszu oddalonym od kliniki o pół godziny jazdy. Panna młoda wystąpiła w prostej sukience i toczku. Zwłaszcza woalka okazała się niezwykle przydatna, zasłaniając emocje malujące się na twarzy Molly. Tobias, w ciemnym garniturze i w białej koszuli wyglądał elegancko, chociaż był chudy jak wykałaczka. Włosy odrosły mu na tyle, by maskować rozległą bliznę. Uśmiechał się, przekonany, że wreszcie stawia na swoim, poślubiając ukochaną kobietę.

Świadkami uroczystości byli brat pana młodego wraz ze swą sekretarką, „Mary". Młodszego „Johnsona" nieco niepokoiło nerwowe zachowanie urzędnika, jednak uznał, że onieśmiela go „Adam", mający najprawdopodobniej jakieś powiązania z półświatkiem. Bo któż inny mógłby od ręki zdziałać tyle co on?

„Mary" zrobiła kilka zdjęć nowożeńcom. Potem był obiad w pensjonacie, w którym Molly i „Tobias" zostali na weekend.

Młoda żona zaskakująco często płakała, co budziło pewien niepokój jej małżonka, mimo zapewnień, że to ze szczęścia.

W niedzielny poranek, zanim Molly się obudziła, „Toby" zapisał całą chusteczkę higieniczną swoimi rozważaniami.

**_1. Alergia. Nowe środowisko._**

**_2. Podrażnienie słoneczne._**

**_3. Niedrożność kanalików łzowych._**

**_4. Chora tarczyca._**

**_5. Morfina._**

**_6. PMS_**

**_7. Jakieś emocje?_**

**_8. Coś z seksem?_**

**_Wnioski: Obserwować. _**

I nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie rozpoczął eksperymentów, gdy tylko Molly otworzyła oczy.

Dzień upłynął im na przechadzce po okolicy. Pani Hooper-Johnson tego dnia zdawała się bardziej zrelaksowana. Chętnie opowiadała o kornwalijskim miasteczku, w którym mieli zamieszkać.

Wieczorem „Tobias" dyskretnie skreślił pierwsze pięć punktów, po czym, po dłuższej chwili namysłu zakreślił ostatni, porwał na drobne kawałeczki chusteczkę i wrzucił ją do kosza. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak sprawdzić słuszność wnioskowania. I pewnie, gdyby nie przeprowadził swojego eksperymentu również o poranku, nie spóźniliby się ponad kwadrans na umówione spotkanie. Przy stoliku, przeglądając gazetę i popijając herbatę, czekał na nich „Adam". Jeden rzut oka wystarczył mu, by odgadnąć, czego byłby świadkiem, gdyby natknął się na tę dwójkę o dziesiątej. Po pełnej konwenansów rozmowie i konsumpcji solidnego śniadania starszy „Johnson" wręczył małżonkom kluczyki do prezentu ślubnego.

Za kierownicą czarnego audi usiadła Molly. Przejechali ponad dwieście sześćdziesiąt mil, zatrzymując się po drodze w Bristolu i Exeter.

Miasteczko Port Cicely, które ukazało się oczom państwa Johnsonów, wyglądało niezwykle malowniczo – dominowały białe zabudowania, rozsiane na pagórkach porośniętych wrzosami. Dalej była głównie kamienista plaża, za którą rozciągał się ciemny błękit Atlantyku stykający się z lazurem nieba.

Przychodnia stała nieco na uboczu. Mieściła się w dość przestronnym kamiennym budynku. Tydzień wcześniej przez trzy dni Molly przygotowywała dom dla potrzeb mającej wkrótce powstać podstawowej komórki społecznej, oczywiście, zabrała się za to zaraz po tym, jak tylko „niezależna" komisja konkursowa poparła jej kandydaturę.

Molly zaparkowała auto i nowożeńcy zajęli się wypakowywaniem skromnego bagażu.

- Panna Hooper! Dzień dobry. – Policjant, który wyłonił się zza rogu ulicy, pomachał przyjaźnie.

- Dzień dobry. Nie jestem już panną. To mój mąż, Tobias Johnson. Toby, to konstabl Robert Lidlow.

- Gratuluję. Proszę mi mówić Rob. Szczęściarz z pana. W sumie lepiej, że wypadła pani z obiegu teraz, a nie za jakiś czas. Byłoby więcej złamanych serc do wyleczenia.

- Ale nie pańskie – stwierdził „Johnson" arbitralnie.

- Słucham? – Funkcjonariusz był wyraźnie rozbawiony i zaciekawiony.

- Molly nie jest w pańskim typie. Żadna kobieta nie jest. Wykazuje pan dużą kurtuazję, ale częściej spogląda pan na mnie, niż na moją żonę. Pańskie źrenice się wówczas rozszerzają, co świadczy o…

- Kochanie, wystarczy – poprosiła słabym głosem Molly.

- Czy pan jest śledczym? - zainteresował się Rob.

- Nie. Co najwyżej grałbym w policyjnej orkiestrze, bo jestem skrzypkiem. Miałem dość poważny wypadek, naprawdę niewiele pamiętam. Ale, szczęście w nieszczęściu, nic mi się nie stało w ręce.

Lidlow chrząknął.

- Tak… Życzę udanego pobytu w Port Cicely. Wieczorem w knajpie u Harry'ego chcielibyśmy państwa przywitać bardziej oficjalnie. Może o siódmej?

- To bardzo miłe. Tak, siódma będzie idealna. – Molly zamaskowała znużenie miłym uśmiechem, chociaż marzyła tylko o prysznicu i dłuższej drzemce.

Czas na prysznic i poprawki urody się znalazł, na sen już nie. Było w pół do siódmej, gdy Johnsonowie popijali herbatę w niewielkiej kuchni.

- Chyba powinienem był przenieść cię przez próg naszego nowego domu. Taki jest zwyczaj, prawda?

- Och… Jeszcze do końca nie wydobrzałeś.

- Ale wydobrzałem na tyle, żeby iść do pubu dziś wieczorem?

- Jeśli nie chcesz… Nie ma przeciwskazań medycznych. Och… - Molly nie potrafiła zbudować sensownej wypowiedzi. Dalej czuła się bardziej jak zadurzona uczennica, niż jak formalna małżonka.

- Żartowałem. – Przytulił Molly. - Jestem ciekawy, co to za ludzie. Chciałbym zobaczyć, kogo moja żona zdruzgotała zmianą stanu cywilnego. – Ucałował ją w policzek.

Pani „Johnson" nie do końca potrafiła się oswoić z czułościami ze strony męża. Chociaż, gdyby była nieco bardziej obiektywna, zauważyłaby, że zwykle poprzedza je wprowadzenie jej w stan konfuzji. Ale o fetyszach się nie dyskutuje.

* * *

_N/A Dziękuję za Wasze zainteresowanie! Nic tak nie inspiruje do działania jak komentarze. :)_

_Juljam, nie no, do Mistrza Moffata to mi jeszcze baaardzo daleko. Jednak bardzo dziękuję za komplement, kontynuuję bycie „w miarę terminową"._

_Libardo, miło mi, że znalazłaś tu coś dla siebie._

_Karenaj, logowanie faktycznie bywa irytujące, bardzo dziękuję za ciepłe słowa, również pozdrawiam._

_Madmartus, jak już oświadczysz jakiemuś Brytyjczykowi, że będziecie mężem i żoną, to zaklepuję bycie druhną, może mnie żadna „Mary" nie wygryzie. ;))_


	4. Piąty i Szósty

**5/8**

Z pubu wyszli dopiero po dwudziestej drugiej. Molly miała wrażenie, że całe miasteczko przyszło ich przywitać. Po godzinie budynek opuściła większość kobiet i przedstawiciele młodszego pokolenia. Molly również najchętniej by wyszła, ale ciężko się ewakuować, gdy człowiek znajduje się w centrum uwagi.

Wiele kółko te same pytania. _Przyjechałam z Londynu. Mąż jest muzykiem. Ćwiczył na dachu i wtedy zdarzył się wypadek. Jak poznałam męża? Jego brat nas sobie przedstawił. Brat jest urzędnikiem, w Londynie. Nie, raczej nie zna pańskiej kuzynki. _

Autorem najciekawszego pytania był jej własny mąż, któremu zaproponowano papierosa: „Molly, czy ja palę?". Zgodnie z prawdą powiedziała, że palił, ale rzucił jakiś czas temu. Uznał, że jeden papieros nie zaszkodzi. Z jednego zrobiły się trzy. Do tego jeszcze nieco szkockiej i „Toby" rozpoczął popisywanie się swoimi umiejętnościami łączenia faktów. Zrobiło się jedynie nieco nieprzyjemnie, gdy przez przypadek odkrył pewien skok w bok, którego efekt niedawno obchodził czterdzieste urodziny. Ale Molly ze zdziwieniem skonstatowała w myślach, że jej mąż budzi powszechną sympatię mimo rozbrajającej szczerości. Sama nie tknęła niczego alkoholowego, bo o siódmej rano musiała otworzyć przychodnię.

„Johnson" spał w najlepsze. Nie obudził go nawet sygnał budzika w telefonie żon.

Molly czuła się niepewnie. Oto miała mieć styczność z ludźmi dużo bardziej ruchliwymi i mniej skłonnymi do współpracy niż poprzednia klientela. Oczywiście, że od czasu, gdy Mycroft przedstawił jej szczegóły planu, nieco się dokształciła, zwłaszcza w rodzajach medykamentów, jednak dalej powątpiewała w swoje umiejętności.

Wybiła siódma. Recepcjonistka jeszcze nie dotarła. Przed drzwiami wejściowymi uformowała się kolejka.

Lekarka wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i otworzyła drzwi.

- Dzień dobry. Zapraszam.

Lekarka w ogóle nie była w stanie zrozumieć systemu stosowanego przy rejestrowaniu dokumentów. Karta pacjenta była w przegródce według pierwszej litery imienia, a czasem nazwiska.

Nagle zadzwonił się telefon.

- Chyba się Sophie zapomniało, że znowu ma pracę. Trzeba przedzwonić. Jestem Sara Clarkson, jej ciotka. To nie jest zła dziewczyna, tylko że ma głowę w chmurach – powiedziała korpulentna kobieta po pięćdziesiątce.

- Głowa w chmurach? Ostatnio, jak się gziła z Johnem, to miała głowę pod kierownicą. – Roześmiał się jowialnie siedzący nieopodal staruszek.

- No co też wujek wygaduje? – Sara zaśmiała się nerwowo.

- Czy mogłaby pani zadzwonić do Sophii? Bardzo proszę. – Molly czuła, że cała sytuacja staje się nie do zniesienia.

Gdy Clarkson rozmawiała przez telefon z bratanicą, a pozostali pacjenci w poczekalni byli w trakcie kurtuazyjnych pogawędek, Molly poczuła się bardzo zmęczona, mimo że była lekarzem pierwszego kontaktu dopiero od kwadransa i nikogo jeszcze nie zdiagnozowała.

- Co tu się dzieje?! – spytał jej mąż, schodząc na dół. Jasne spodnie i fioletowa koszulka polo sprawiły, że przez chwilę nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Żadnych śladów syndromu dnia następnego. Ale nawet najmilszy widok nie jest w stanie na dłużej odpędzić czarnych myśli.

- Och… Recepcjonistka jeszcze nie przyszła. I państwo czekają. A telefon ciągle dzwoni… – prawie jej się udało nie brzmieć nadmiernie płaczliwie.

- Zacznij leczyć. A ja się zajmę resztą. Będzie tu wreszcie spokój – zapowiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Molly nerwowo kręciła się po gabinecie. Pierwszym pacjentem był jowialny staruszek, Henry Grey. Okazało się, że bardziej przyszedł dla zabicia czasu niż z powodu prawdziwych dolegliwości.

- W czym mogę panu pomóc?

- Mnie? W niczym. Nie te lata, ale dwadzieścia lat temu. Ech, co to były za czasy. I nic to, że pani mężatka. Miało się to coś. – Obnażył głównie bezzębne dziąsła i śmiał się serdecznie.

- Co pana boli?

- A co mnie nie boli? Boli znaczy, że żyję. Bym tylko o receptę dla córki poprosił, bo chodzić nie może a leki się jej kończą.

- Czy potrzebna jest wizyta domowa?

- Nie, to paskudztwo jest nie do uleczenia, więc szkoda fatygi.

- Och, to ja zaraz wrócę, tylko wezmę kartę pańskiej córki. Jak nazwisko?

- Grey. Marianne.

Gdy weszła do poczekalni, zauważyła, że kolejka się przerzedziła, a w całym pomieszczeniu panuje cisza jak makiem zasiał.

- Gdzie się podziali pacjenci?

- Kazałem zostać wyłącznie chorym. Oczywiście tylko tym, którzy potrafią zachować ciszę. Poczekalnia funkcjonująca jako miejsce spotkań towarzyskich. Zgroza! – wyartykułował dobitnie.

- Ach tak. Dziękuję, kochanie – bąknęła nieśmiało.

Nagle w drzwiach stanęła dziewczyna o blond włosach, ubrana w biały top i bardzo minimalistyczne szorty, mimo że już wkrótce miała realne szanse osiągnąć wymiary swojej ciotki Sary.

- Dobry – rzuciła. – Jestem Sophie. Recepcjonistka.

- Nie sądzę. – Prychnął pogardliwie Sherlock zza biurka.

- To ja tu jestem rejestratorką, a nie ty! – rzuciła gniewnie Sophie Hall.

- Pomyślmy. Siedzę za biurkiem i zajmuję się rejestrowaniem pacjentów i wydawaniem kart. Najwyraźniej zostałaś zredukowana! Po twojemu to pewnie będzie: „wylatujesz".

- To tylko małe spóźnienie! Każdemu może się zdarzyć!

- Ponad dwadzieścia minut. Jesteś wyjątkowo bezczelna. – Irytacja „Tobiasa" rosła z każdą chwilą.

- O co ci chodzi człowieku?! Nawet nie jesteś nowym lekarzem! Miała być kobieta!

- Jestem mężem doktor Hooper-Johnson. Molly, co ty o tym sądzisz?

- Toby… - Lekarka wzięła głęboki oddech. - Radzisz sobie świetnie, ale nie powinieneś się forsować. Dajmy Sophie szansę.

- Jak uważasz. Ale to kompletna idiotka. Obieg dokumentów świadczy dobitnie, że ma głowę tylko po to, żeby się jej woda nie lała do szyi.

- Odpieprz się, człowieku.

- Nie życzę tego typu słownictwa – zaprotestowała Molly.

- Nazwał mnie idiotką!

- Molly, gdybym był potrzebny będę w kuchni. Oby ta pseudorecepcjonistka okazała się bardziej użyteczna niż na to wskazują wszystkie znaki na niebie.

Cóż, „Toby" byłby całkiem niezłym wróżbitą, właściwie odczytał informacje, zakodowane ponoć na nieboskłonie. Przed końcem tygodnia pokłady cierpliwości Molly zostały wyczerpane. Spóźnienia, opryskliwość i John Hop z którym to Sophie miała zwyczaj prowadzić niekończące rozmowy przez służbowy telefon, okazały się ponad siły ex-patolog. Obowiązki Sophii przejął Toby. I dzielnie się z nich wywiązywał przez dwa dni, zanim doszedł do wniosku, że woli grać na skrzypcach. Wówczas przyjęto Evelyn Grey (rekrutowała się z licznego grona wnucząt Henry'ego), którą „Johnson" ocenił jako „Mierna, bierna, ale wierna. Świetny wybór!".

* * *

**6/8**

Dni upływały leniwie. Mycroft miał rację, obywało się bez skomplikowanych przypadków. Głównie zasmarkane dzieci, stłuczenia i złamania oraz choroby układu krążenia. W ciągu ponad dwóch miesięcy Molly nie wyprawiła nikogo na tamten świat i uznała to za olbrzymi sukces.

Życie w Port Cicely podobało się jej coraz bardziej - ludzie byli całkiem mili, miasteczko urokliwe, a „Tobias" był zaskakująco dobrym mężem. Nieco ekscentrycznym, jak przystało na artystę, ale na swój sposób troskliwym – w jej kubku nigdy nie brakowało herbaty, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie to musiała troszczyć się w tej materii o oboje, niemniej raz czy dwa zdarzyło „Johnsonowi" ugotować obiad. Dania smakowały Molly bliźniaczo podobnie do tych zaserwowanych przez panią Hudson w czasie pamiętnej świątecznej kolacji. Tak, Sherlock mimowolnie coś wyniósł z „poprzedniego" życia. Tym spostrzeżeniem nie podzieliła się z jego bratem, mimo że codziennie wysyłała Starszemu krótki email sprawozdawczy. On rzadko rewanżował się tym samym, ale otrzymała już kilka zdjęć. Jej ulubionym był wizerunek Toby'ego na kolanach Mycrofta. Chichotała za każdym razem, gdy na nie zerknęła, bo mimo że kot nie był persem tworzyli duet, który mógłby stanąć przeciwko Jamesowi Bondowi.

Raz czy dwa rozmawiała ze bratem męża przez telefon, oczywiście, wtedy gdy on zadzwonił.

Podczas jednego z październikowych obiadów „Tobias" oświadczył, że chciałby wybrać się do Londynu. „Adam" zgodził się go odebrać z lotniska i przenocować i o ile Molly nie ma nic przeciwko wyjechałby w najbliższą środę. Poczuła się nieco zbita z tropu. Wydusiła jedynie, że to wspaniałe, skoro czuje się na siłach, by udać się w podróż i to miłe z jego strony, że utrzymuje kontakt z rodziną. Prawie szczerze zabrzmiało, gdy zadeklarowała, że bardzo żałuje, że nie może mu towarzyszyć, ale przecież zbyt ryzykowne byłoby pozostawianie mieszkańców bez opieki medycznej nawet na kilka dni.

Potem doszła do wniosku, że „wykrakała". W czasie, gdy „Johnson" odwiedzał Londyn w części Kornwalii rozpętała się epidemia. I był to akurat ten fragment, w którym na straży zdrowia publicznego stała pewna ex-patolog. W sądnym dniu Molly odwiozła męża na odległe o dwadzieścia pięć mil lotnisko, wróciła, by rozpocząć przyjęcia. Zaskoczyło ją, że poczekalnia świeciła pustkami, natomiast Evelyn z przejęciem zapisywała kolejnych pacjentów na wizyty domowe. Sprawiało to dziewczynie dużą trudność, bo najwyraźniej sama była czymś zainfekowana. Molly zbadała ją i odesłała do domu, nakazując odpoczynek i przyjmowanie płynów.

Apokalipsa w Port Cicely przybrała formę ostrego nieżytu żołądkowo-jelitowego. Ponad czterdzieści osób zostało zarażonych. Na szczęście okazało się, że to nic poważnego – stanęło na tym, że pani doktor przypominała o konieczności zachowania higieny i spożywania wyłącznie pokarmów z pewnego źródła.

Molly była zmuszona zlecić śledztwo, żałując, że jej mąż nie może się tym zająć, bo to z całą pewnością dostarczyłoby mu rozrywki, a przede wszystkim dało szybsze rezultaty. Winni byli albo w gastronomii, albo w rolnictwie. Ktoś najwyraźniej uznał, że temperatury nie są tak wysokie, żeby w źle zabezpieczonej żywności szybko rozwijały się bakterie. Ewentualnie był to bardzo prosty ktoś i na co dzień nie pamiętał o istnieniu tych małych paskudztw.

Lidlow w końcu odkrył, że „trucicielem" był fast food tuż przy pubie. Ryba w „fish and chips" była po prostu „drugiej świeżości".

Po trzech dniach sytuacja była opanowana, tylko Molly poczuła się nieco gorzej. Jednak zatrucie pokarmowe miało niezwykle lekki przebieg. Skłoniło to Molly do rozważenia również innych opcji.

Nie chciała budzić sensacji w miasteczku, więc zamiast udać się do apteki, postanowiła pójść do specjalisty.

Jej przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. Usiadła na szpitalnym korytarzy i wysłała sms-a do Mycrofta Holmesa.

„Zadzwoń, gdy będziesz sam."

Nie minęła minuta, gdy rozległy się dźwięki „Marszu Imperialnego" z „Gwiezdnych Wojen".

- Molly? Lepiej żeby było to coś ważnego – zastrzegł „Adam".

- Jestem w ciąży – wypaliła.

Chwila ciszy po drugiej stronie.

- W rzeczy samej, to jest istotne. – Mycroft chrząknął.

- Co mam zrobić? – zapytała.

Milczenie Holmesa wydawało się trwać w nieskończoność.

- Odżywiać się zdrowo i wypoczywać? To ty jesteś lekarzem.

- Czyli powinnam urodzić?

- Cóż za niedorzeczna myśl, żeby usunąć ciążę. Chyba, że są jakieś wskazania medyczne? Są?

- Oczywiście, że nie! Tylko to wszystko dzieje się tak szybko.

- W razie trudności finansowych służę pomocą.

- No tak… - westchnęła. – Dziękuję za poświęcony czas.

- Do widzenia, Molly.

Rozłączył się. Odetchnęła z ulgą, ale chwila, która minęła między zakończeniem rozmowy a uświadomieniem sobie, że czeka ją jeszcze naświetlenie sprawy mężowi, nie była zbyt długa. „Skoro można żyć w kłamstwie we dwoje to pewnie i we troje może się udać" – pomyślała bez przekonania.

* * *

_N/A Przepięknie dziękuję za przejawy zainteresowania tym „eksperymentem". Żeby nie przedłużać, oto kolejna odsłona „melodramatu". Ba, „podwójna" odsłona, a co (gdy człowiek chce być w miarę terminowy, to musi sobie pozwalać na tego typu ekstrawagancje;))._

_Madmartus, tak, Bloody Mary, zdecydowanie, wiesz, najlepiej poćwicz recytację przed lustrem w łazience, powtarzasz trzy razy ksywkę z zamkniętymi oczami, a potem otwierasz ślepka i zerkasz w zwierciadło. ;D_

_Juljam, bardzo, bardzo dziękuję, co do Molly to przeczuwała, że lekko nie będzie, ale widocznie perspektywa, że „Toby" byłby sam, przerażała ją bardziej. Kot zaś ma dobrą opiekę, jedno jest pewne, żadne trudności finansowe mu niestraszne. ;)_


	5. Siódmy i Ósmy

**7/8**

Już w połowie listopada pojawiły się w tu i ówdzie pierwsze świąteczne dekoracje – migotliwe girlandy światełek, wieńce z ostrokrzewu na drzwiach, a w domach i niektórych ogrodach choinki. Nic dziwnego, że kilka ozdób znalazło się również w przychodni. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że pani doktor bardzo lubiła święta - bardziej ze względu na pociągającą ideę niż dotychczasowe doświadczenia.

Był początek grudnia, zapadł już zmrok. „Johnson" właśnie wrócił ze sklepu z pomarańczami, bo dziś okazało się, że w domu nie ma ani jednej, a ton głosu żony, sugerował, że tak być nie powinno. Molly siedziała przy kuchennym zatopiona w lekturze książki medycznej. Ciszę przerwał „Tobias".

- Molly, czy ja lubię Boże Narodzenie? – spytał, myjąc pomarańczę.

- Och, raczej tak – skłamała. – Na pewno znasz wiele świątecznych melodii.

- Czyli powinienem się zgodzić. Właśnie rozmawiałem z pastor, postanowiła zorganizować występ w Boże Narodzenie i przydałyby się jej skrzypce.

- Świetny pomysł. Oczywiście, wszystko zależy od ciebie, jeśli masz czas i ochotę.

- W sumie mogę mieć. Wprawdzie organista kompletnie nie ma słuchu, ale może się czegoś nauczy. Łap! – Rzucił jej owoc i wyszedł.

Molly uśmiechnęła z nostalgią, był taki „sherlockowaty" w tej chwili, tak inny od tego mężczyzny, który w Dniu Upadku nie wiedział co robić i zapewniał ją, że potrzebuje tylko jej – w idealnym świecie takie słowa to wstęp do oświadczyn i wspólnego długiego, szczęśliwego życia, w tym przypadku prowadziły do sfingowania zgonu i przybrania nowej tożsamości oraz jednego z nielicznych prawdziwych ślubów po fałszywym narzeczeństwie.

Doktor Hooper była zadowolona, gdy mąż zajął się przygotowaniami do spektaklu. To odwracało jego uwagę od pewnego drobiazgu. Dotąd nie wspomniała mu, że rodzina się powiększy. Wolała to zrobić, gdy ryzyko poronienia będzie minimalne. Troszcząc się o spokój męża, nieco zapomniała o sobie - sekrety przyprawiały ją o ból głowy. I jeszcze od czasu do czasu odbierała telefony od matki, której nie widziała od pół rok, z powodu przeprowadzki i nawału obowiązków (bo przecież nie z powodu zmiany stanu cywilnego, o której latorośl nie pisnęła nawet słóweczka). Na szczęście pani Hooper najwyraźniej nie miała najmniejszej ochoty tłuc się znad Morza Północnego nad ocean, więc sytuacja była trudna, ale stabilna.

W wigilię Bożego Narodzenia Molly krzątała się po kuchni przygotowując potrawy na następne dni. Babeczki świąteczne były już upieczone, a indyk nafaszerowany. Doświadczenie wyniesione z poprzedniej pracy bardzo się przydało, zwłaszcza przy sprawianiu i zaszywaniu.

Tobias wyszedł z domu kilka godzin wcześniej. Molly uznała, że na próbę generalną.

Dochodziła dwudziesta, gdy usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

- Dobrze, że już jesteś. Kolacja za kwadrans! – rzuciła Molly. Odwróciła się, stanęła oko w oko z Mycroftem Holmesem. Chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, jakby zobaczyła ducha.

- Niespodzianka! – wykrzyknął „Toby".

- Dobry wieczór, Molly – powiedział starszy z braci.

- Dobry wieczór. – Zawahała się. - Uściskałabym cię, ale jestem cała w farszu, a twój garnitur z pewnością jest drogi. Toby, czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?! Przygotowałabym pokój .

- Molly, nie przejmuj się, pomyślałem o tym. Adam, idziemy do gościnnego!

- Ładnie wyglądasz. Dobrze, że o siebie dbasz – powiedział Mycroft. Popatrzyła na niego spłoszonym wzrokiem. I przecząco pokręciła głową.

- Dba, dba, przybrała na wadze jakieś cztery i pół funta – Zaśmiał się „Toby", który już szedł schodami, więc nie mógł być świadkiem pantomimy.

Przy kolacji Mycroft świetnie udawał zainteresowanie życiem „Johnsonów", mimo że o wszystkim wiedział z raportu Molly.

W końcu talerze zostały opróżnione ze spaghetti.

- Powinienem pójść poćwiczyć – oznajmił pan domu.

- Śmiało. Poradzimy sobie – zapewnił jego brat.

I tak się stało. Wprawdzie mina z jaką Mycroft wycierał naczynia zmyte przez Molly świadczyła o tym, że ten typ radzenia wymaga od niego stoczenia wewnętrznej walki.

Z góry dobiegały dźwięki skrzypiec. Molly i Mycroft popijali herbatę. Holmes pochwalił wystrój domu. Ona podziękowała za komplement. Potem zapadła cisza, aż rząd brytyjski stwierdził bez ogródek:

- Rozumiem, że nie powiedziałaś mu o ciąży.

- Skoro wcześniej o tym nie wspomniałam, wydawało się to logiczne…

- Cóż, mylnie uznałem, że to zbyt prywatna sprawa. Przecież nie informujesz o wszystkim, inaczej znałbym okoliczności, dzięki których będę stryjem. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Zarumieniła się.

- Planowałam powiedzieć mu o dziecku jutro.

- Przypuszczam, że już się domyślił.

- Niewykluczone... Czemu nie wspomniałeś, że przyjeżdżasz?

- Bo to miała być niespodzianka. Nie chcę nadwyrężać twoich umiejętności aktorskich.

- Dlaczego nie przywiozłeś Toby'ego?

- _Nobby'emu_ lepiej mu będzie w hotelu.

- _Nobby?_ Jak mogłam się pomylić? – Była nieco podirytowana. Jej ton stał się płaczliwy.

- Sam miał na początku kłopoty. – Uśmiechnął się. Poczucie humoru uwidaczniało podobieństwo pomiędzy braćmi. – Nie chcę cię denerwować. Przecież jesteśmy rodziną.

- Przepraszam, to dobre rozwiązanie. Mnie po prostu przeraża, że oszukuję ponad osiemset osób. Całe miasteczko… I jeszcze własną matkę!

- To urocze, Molly. Jeśli chciałabyś kiedyś spróbować przed liczniejszym audytorium, to mogłabyś mnie zastąpić. – Roześmiał się. Cała sytuacja niezmiernie go bawiła.

Molly w odpowiedzi zaniosła się płaczem.

- Ty mnie nawet nie traktujesz poważnie – zaszlochała.

- Proszę, przestań. Traktuję cię poważnie i ufam ci, inaczej postawiłbym kogoś innego na twoim miejscu.

- Zrobiłbyś to?!

- Wolałbym nie, po pierwsze ciężko zwerbować kogoś po medycynie, a powinien mieć dobrą opiekę, po drugie tobie naprawdę zależy, nie musisz udawać uczuć, a przede wszystkim nawet ja nie jestem w stanie wymyślić, czym należałoby cię przekupić, żebyś wydała go wrogom.

- Och. – Przestała płakać i wpatrywała się w Mycrofta z uwagą.

- Nie przejmuj się. Ich liczebność spada w zadowalającym tempie. Jesteście tu bezpieczni.

- W ogóle nie pomyślałam, ile to ciebie kosztuje nerwów… - Patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.

- Mnie? Ta sprawa to czysta rozrywka w porównaniu z moimi obowiązkami. – Wybuchnął śmiechem. – Święta również mogą być dosyć interesującą rozrywką. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio je obchodziłem. Zwykle pracuję. Zupełnie jak ty.

- Ja… W zeszłe święta po prostu wszyscy byli zajęci, gdy…

- Naprawdę nie ma potrzeby do tego wracać. Zaskakujące, że rok później ponownie się spotykamy. – Dopił herbatę. - Pora pomyśleć o śnie.

Snu nie dane im było nikomu zażyć w przesadnych ilościach, bo jeszcze przed szóstą „Toby" rozpoczął próby. Molly uznała, że może to i lepiej, bo przecież trzeba pomóc indykowi trafić do piekarnika.

Drób zaserwowano w samo południe. Molly poporcjowała ptaka z niebywałą precyzją, „Powinnaś rozważyć karierę chirurga albo patologa" – podsumował Sherlock. „Mam nieco inną ścieżkę kariery, ale szczegóły później" – Pani doktor postanowiła być tajemnicza.

Po posiłku odpakowano upominki. Molly nawet nie próbowała oszacować, ile warta może być bransoletka, którą z pewnością wybrała „Mary". Romans historyczny najprawdopodobniej zasugerowała „Toby'emu" sprzedawczyni. Szaroniebieski sweter podkreślił kolor oczu młodszego „Johnsona", a zegarek będący cudem szwajcarskiej techniki nadał mu wygląd ekscentrycznego przedsiębiorcy . Starszy uśmiechnął się tajemniczo na widok otrzymanej trylogii, bo nie lubił książek sensacyjnych, porażały go niekompetencją.

- A teraz chyba powinnam wyjaśnić, co mi chodziło z nową ścieżką kariery – oświadczyła Molly - Będę mamą.

- Wspaniale! – ucieszył się Toby – Według moich obserwacji to była albo ciąża albo niedoczynność tarczycy.

- Znakomita wiadomość – orzekł Mycroft, wprawdzie nie do końca było wiadomo, czy tyczy się to ciąży czy zdrowej tarczycy.

„Toby" zerknął na zegarek.

- Wychodzę. Lidlow podrzuci mnie do kościoła. Do zobaczenia! – cmoknął żonę w policzek. – Dbaj o nią – powiedział bratu i ruszył dziarskim krokiem do przedpokoju.

Molly i Mycroft usiedli w niewielkim salonie. Mycroft przy użyciu telefonu koordynował sprawy wagi państwowej, a Molly z uwagą oglądała „To wspaniałe życie" i od czasu do czasu ocierała łzy.

Do kościoła dotarli lekko spóźnieni, bo Molly parkowaniu poświęciła nieco więcej czasu niż zakładała.

Zajęli miejsce w przedostatniej ławce. Obejrzeli kilka minut występu, gdy zdyszana Sara Clarkson wbiegła do świątyni i złapała Molly za ramię.

Rozegrała się pantomima. Błagalne spojrzenie Clarkson najdobitniej świadczyło, że sprawa jest bardzo pilna. Chwyciła Molly za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku wyjścia. Mycroft ruszył w ślad za nimi. Sara nieskładnie tłumaczyła, że u Hopów dzieje się coś niedobrego. Objawy przypominały nieco październikową epidemię.

Odległość trzech mil pokonali audi Molly. Nerwowość Sary udzieliła się Molly, natomiast Mycroft zdawał się być dużo bardziej zrelaksowany niż w drodze do kościoła, bo gdy tylko usadowił się na tylnym siedzeniu na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

Farma Hopów lata świetności miała już dawno za sobą. Niemniej któremuś z antenatów udało się wystawić dość obszerne kamienne zabudowania.

- E… Adam… Lepiej będzie jeśli zostaniesz tutaj – rzuciła Molly wybiegając z samochodu.

Holmesowi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby opuszczać pojazd. W świecie do którego przynależał, zatrucia można było co najwyżej zlecać, a gdy przychodziły raporty z tego typu akcji do dobrego tonu należało zapoznawać się z nimi pobieżne.

W salonie Hopów oświetlona migotliwym blaskiem świątecznych lampek rozgrywała się dość upiorna scena. Pani doktor błyskawicznie oceniła sytuację. Zadzwoniła do szpitala, informując, że to najprawdopodobniej zatrucie jadem kiełbasianym. Do przybycia ambulansów razem z Sarą prowokowały wymioty i podawały płyny. Pięcioro Hopów i Sophie byli bardzo osłabieni. Ratownicy medyczni wyprosili Sarę, która szlochając pobiegła w stronę swojego domu. Molly szybko udzieliła załogom karetek niezbędnych informacji. Potem wyszła. Wyczyściła śniegiem dłonie. Zdjęła płaszcz, wywinęła go poszewką na zewnątrz i obserwowała odjeżdżające karetki.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał Mycroft, który zbliżył się do niej szybkim krokiem.

- W porządku – odpowiedziała odruchowo, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

- Nie zarazisz się? Powinnaś bardziej uważać. – Mycroft chrząknął znacząco – I ubierz się natychmiast.

- Przestań - rzuciła płaczliwym tonem – proszę. Znam tych ludzi. I oni najprawdopodobniej umrą. A ja nic nie mogę zrobić. Nic! – Oczy ją piekły. Zimny wiatr smagał jej policzki.

- Właśnie. Nic. Pora wrócić do domu – oznajmił Holmes neutralnie.

- Jesteś całkowicie pozbawiony uczuć! Całkowicie! – wykrzyknęła Molly i zaniosła się płaczem.

- Wystarczy – zawyrokował. Ujął ją po ramię i poprowadził w stronę auta. Sprawiała wrażenie zupełnie bezwolnej.

Jej łzy moczyły rękaw jego płaszcza. Nie reagował. Chociaż to był drogi płaszcz.

- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałam tego powiedzieć – zachlipała.

- Wiem. Po prostu jedźmy. Zanim zamarzniesz. – Otworzył drzwi od strony kierowcy.

- Może lepiej ty prowadź – zaproponowała Molly.

- Lepiej nie. Nie pora na naukę jazdy .

* * *

**8/8**

_Grudzień__, pół roku po Upadku, Port Cicely_

_Molly była przygnębiona, bo nikt nie przeżył świątecznego obiadu u Hopów. „Toby" gdy dowiedział się, że zmarli z powodu zatrucia padliną, powiedział, że jeśli dla kogoś pobocze wygląda jak stoisko z wędlinami, to niech ewolucja czyni swoją powinność. _

_Pani doktor w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni dużo myślała o sprawach ostatecznych. Być może stąd wziął się powracający koszmar osadzony w realiach Dnia Upadku. Ewentualnie jego genezy można upatrywać w żywieniu się czwarty dzień z rzędu pieczonym indykiem. _

_Zwłaszcza wczorajsza wymiana zdań nie dawała jej spokoju. „Sherlock" jako imię dla ich dziecka._

_- Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć. W związku z naszą nocną rozmową. Tylko obiecaj, że dasz mi dokończyć. I nie będziesz myśleć o mnie jako o potworze…_

_- Jesteś najwspanialszą kobietą jaką w życiu poznałem, przynajmniej spośród tych, które pamiętam. _

_- Te twoje żarty… Proszę… postarasz się mnie nie znienawidzić?_

_- Zaczynam się zastanawiać niby mogłoby mnie tak zdenerwować. Czy dziecko jest moje? – zapytał z uśmiechem._

_- Oczywiście, że twoje! – wykrzyknęła._

_- Masz romans? – Bawił się coraz lepiej._

_- Nigdy w życiu!_

_- Miałaś romans? Z moim bratem? – Zaśmiał się serdecznie._

_Wzięła głęboki wdech. _

_- Sherlock. Ten mężczyzna z moich snów. To jesteś ty. Miałeś wypadek i straciłeś pamięć. I byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie, więc… Wybaczysz mi? Kłamałam… Nazywasz się Sherlock Holmes, nie Tobias Johnson – nie potrafiła nadać spójności wypowiedzi. _

_Podszedł bliżej. Odskoczyła nie wiedząc, co może się stać. Wziął ją za rękę. _

_- Molly. Sama kiedyś powiedziałaś, że ludzie robią głupie rzeczy. Robią też rzeczy wielkie._

_- Wielkie? – powtórzyła jak echo. - Ty pamiętasz?!_

_- Zrobiłaś to wszystko dla mnie… _

_- Ty wiedziałeś?! – w jej oczach odmalowało się przerażenie._

_- To były przebłyski. _

_- Od kiedy wiedziałeś? – nie ustępowała._

_- Zyskałem pewność w czasie pobytu w Londynie. I to wszystko jest nieważne. Jesteśmy razem i będziemy mieli dziecko. I nie wiem czy to mądre czy głupie, ale po prostu róbmy to dalej. _

_Molly przytuliła się do Sherlocka._

_- Powiedz, kto wymyślił mi nowe imię i nazwisko?_

_- Mycroft._

_- Niektórzy nigdy nie dorosną. Imię po kocie… - sarknął. - Mam małą prośbę. Jeszcze przez tydzień albo dwa nie musi wiedzieć, że Sherlock Holmes powrócił. Dobrze?_

_ Molly kiwnęła głową. Łzy same spływały jej po policzkach. _

_- Nie martw się o Mycrofta. Nie stanie mu się żadna krzywda. Istotna krzywda._

_- Wiem._

_- To czemu jesteś smutna?_

_Molly uśmiechnęła się przez łzy._

_- Będzie mi brakowało Tobiasa. I tak wiem, to głupie…. Jestem głupia._

_- Molly… – Holmes patrzył jej prosto w oczy. Tak intensywnie jak tylko on potrafił. Zadrżała. - Nie, nie jesteś. Nie wytrzymałbym z głupią kobietą. _

* * *

_**N/A**_

_** Zwolenników zakończeń bez lukru uprasza się o odgadnięcie, co może spotkać Mycrofta. ;)**_

_**Pomysł przyszedł, został zrealizowany w bólach i poszedł. Szuflada zaś została przewietrzona.**_

_**Dziękuję za zainteresowanie!**_

_**I Wesołych Świąt! **_


End file.
